Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology has significantly matured over the last decade and while it continues to function well, there are scenarios where it struggles to deliver acceptable performance for the most basic services. In particular, in scenarios with highly dense deployments, performance can deteriorate. One of the main causes of this deterioration is the overcrowding of devices in the unlicensed bands where WLANs typically operate.
Generally, wireless networks comprise a wireless access point which allows wireless stations to wirelessly connect to a wired network. A wireless station is a device which has the capability to connect wirelessly to a wireless network, for instance, via the 802.11 wireless protocol.
The performance of a wireless station can vary depending on its distance from the access point. Accordingly, in some scenarios, stations in a good position, say, for example, physically close to the access point, can dominate communication with the access point to the detriment of stations at the edge of the network. This can not only lead to unfairness between network users but also to an overall drop in throughput across the network. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for managing the access point and/or stations to improve fairness and throughout across the network.